Why Not Me?
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: Yesung harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa fans lebih mementingkan perasaan namja lain daripada dirinya yang berstatus namjachingu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.


"_**Wah, SeoKyu akan duet dramus. Pasti ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat keren."**_

"_**Kasian BunnyMin, Kyu oppa selingkuh bersama yeoja lain."**_

"_**Mwo? Tidak. Jangan sampai Kyu oppa bermain dramus dengan yeoja itu. Mau kau kemanakan hati BunnyMin, Kyu oppa?"**_

"_**Anggap saja ini ujian untuk kita para KyuMin shipper."**_

"_**Kyu oppa, kau tega menghianati BunnyMin."**_

Tampak seorang namja manis dengan rambut pendek ala wajib militer sedang menatap sendu I-Phone putih miliknya. Perlahan dia menghembuskan nafas untuk membuang beban dihatinya. Matanya terasa panas tapi dia mencoba untuk menahan genangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Mereka lebih memikirkan perasaan Sungmin daripada aku yang menjabat sebagai namjachingu Kyuhyun." Ucpanya sedih.

* * *

Title : Why Not Me?

Leght : OneShoot

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ aka Eky

Genre : Romance, Angst (tidak yakin)

Main Cast : All Member Super Junior

Pairing : Kyusung, Slight! SeoKyu & WonSung

Rating : T menuju M

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

Summary : Yesung harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa fans lebih mementingkan perasaan namja lain daripada dirinya yang berstatus namjachingu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang namja saat dilihatnya sang namja manis menunduk.

"Ani, Jongjin-ah. Hyung tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Jongjin hanya menatap sendu sang hyung yang sedang memaksakan senyum diwajahnya. Wajah manisnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan senyum paksaan tersebut. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu apa yang membuat sang hyung sedih seperti ini.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya pelan. Kakinya perlahan mendekati Yesung yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

"Hmm." Jawab Yesung. Matanya kembali menatap I-Phone miliknya yang menampilkan sebuah berita.

_**Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior Akan duet bersama Seohyun SNSD dalam sebuah Dramus**_

Matanya meneliti setiap tulisan yang tersaji diberita tersebut. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas saat matanya menangkap kalimat yang tidak mengenakan hatinya. Hatinya semakin terluka saat membaca komentar yang ada. Beberapa fans sangat mendukung. Tetapi ada juga yang merasa tidak rela. Bahkan ada yang berkomentar bahwa Sungmin, dongsaengnya yang manis itu, akan merasa tersakiti jika Kyuhyun berduet dengan member SNSD tersebut.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Jangan kau lihat lagi berita tentang duet dramus itu jika hal itu menyakitimu." Ucap Jongjin bijak. Tangannya merangkul bahu Yesung yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergetar.

"Jongjin-ah, ak... aku..."

Jongjin langsung memeluk sang hyung saat dia merasakan tubuh sang hyung bergetar keras. Perlahan terdengar suara isakan lirih dari namja yang sekarang sedang menjalani wajib militer itu. Jongjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat isakan Yesung berubah menjadi tangis yang sangat menyakitkan hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Hiks... hiks... Jongjin-ah, wae? Kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini? Kenapa mereka lebih memikirkan perasaan Sungmin daripada aku yang menjabat sebagai namjachingu Kyu?"

"Hyung-"

"Apa karena mereka official couple jadi fans hanya akan memikirkan perasaan Sungmin daripada aku? Apa karna aku dan Kyu bukan pasangan official jadi mereka tidak mengetahui tentang perasaanku?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

Jongjin semakin sedih melihat sang hyung seperti ini. Bukan pertama kalinya sang hyung seperti ini. Bahkan sepertinya Tuhan juga masih belum puas untuk menguji cinta mereka setelah mereka bertahan hampir 7 tahun lamanya. Terkadang Yesung harus menahan cemburu saat tahu Kyuhyun melakukan adegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya di dramus. Bahkan Yesung sempat tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun karna adegan disalah satu dramus yang Kyuhyun mainkan.

Tetapi Yesung tetap bisa memaafkan namja evil itu sebesar apa pun kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun juga selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuat kesalahan walaupun itu dasarnya adalah atas suruhan manajemen. Bukankah mereka harus bersikap profesional? Tidak perduli walaupun itu menyakiti salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan menyakiti keduanya. Terkadang Kyuhyun menolak tawaran manajemen tetapi dengan lembut Yesung menyuruhnya untuk tetap mengikuti apa kata manajemen mereka.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan bersikap dingin pada Yesung dengan alasan Yesung tidak mencintainya. Tetapi dengan lembut Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, "jika aku tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa aku bertahan hingga selama ini?" dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam.

"Hyung, kau seharusnya tahu resiko sebelum kau menjalin hubungan dengannya. Memang kalian saling mencintai tetapi tidak semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kalian."

Jongjin berkata yang sebenarnya. Yang mengetahui hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya para member serta keluarga member sendiri. Awalnya mereka menolak tetapi melihat perjuangan keduanya akhirnya mereka semua menerima hubungan keduanya. Bahkan Yesung sangat disayang oleh keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha menjaga kepercayaan keluarga Yesung untuk menjaganya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk menenangkan perasaan Sungmin? Bukankah Sungmin sudah mempunyai namjachingu yaitu Wookie."

Yesung menatap Jongjin dengan mata sembabnya. Pipinya yang tak sechubby dulu masih terdapat bekas air mata. Jongjin semakin tidak tega melihat Yesung seperti ini.

"Tapi tidak semua orang mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, hyung. Bukankah selama ini kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dari publik dan juga ELF? Jadi ELF hanya mengetahui bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun mempunyai couple masing-masing."

Yesung mengangguk. Kepalanya menunduk dengan bibir yang digigitnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung. Tetapi aku yakin bukan hanya kau merasakan sakit tetapi Kyuhyun juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin dia mengalami sakit yang lebih dari yang kau rasakan." Ucap Jongjin bijak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya merasa sedih karna hal ini akan membuat gosip tentang keduanya semakin merebak. Kau tahu kan, shipper mereka mulai memasangkan keduanya setelah duet di SMTOWN waktu itu."

"Hyung-"

"Aku bahkan tidak berduet dengan Kyuhyun walaupun kami mempunyai lagu duet. Aku hanya bisa mendekatinya dengan leluasa saat kami berada di dorm atau saat SJ KRY keluar negeri."

"Hyungie~"

"Aku tahu kami bukan official couple tapi bukankah kami juga sangat dekat. Bahkan kami berdua terkadang suka memberi sinyal tentang hubungan kami. Tetapi para fans tetap berharap bahwa KyuMin real." Terdengar nada sedih dari Yesung.

"Hyung, tatap aku." Ucap Jongjin lembut. Yesung menurut.

"Kau tahu kan, walau bagaimana pun keadaanmu dan Kyuhyun, kalian tetap tidak akan memisahkan kalian berdua. Bukankah kalian pernah melewati cobaan yang lebih berat dari ini?" Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi kau dan Kyuhyun membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kalian bersama. Bahkan kau menjadi kesayangan keluarga Cho sekarang." Lanjut Jongjin.

"Tapi menurut fans, Sungmin lah yang menjadi kesayangan keluarga Cho bukan aku." Ucap Yesung dengan bibir dipoutkan imut. Sifat childish yang hanya akan muncul disaat tertentu sekarang tersaji dihadapan Jongjin.

"Itu karna mereka pikir, Sungmin hyung yang menjadi couple Kyuhyun. Bukankah Sungmin hyung berpacaran dengan Wookie?" Tanya Jongjin.

"Tapi para Kyusung Shipper bahkan kalah banyak dengan Kyumin Shipper. Bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa fans lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin daripada bersamaku."

"Bukankah menjadi minoritas itu sangat menyenangkan, hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hyung, justru karna sedikit itulah yang membuat kalian istimewa. Bukankah itu artinya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat cinta diantara kalian. Bukankah semakin sedikit orang yang tahu semakin sedikit pula masalah yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kalian?"

"Tap-"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Walaupun diluar sana hanya sedikit yang mendukung kalian, tapi yakinlah ada aku, umma, appa, keluarga Cho bahkan seluruh member Super Junior dan keluarga kita yang lain yang akan mendukung kalian." Ucapan bijak Jongjin membuat senyum Yesung kembali.

"Gomawo, Jongjin-ah." Ucap Yesung dengan. Jongjin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Bahkan kau masih mempunyai Kyusung shipper yang mendukung dan mencintai kalian." Lanjut Jongjin. Yesung langsung memeluk Jongjin setelah dongsaengnya itu mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Saranghae, Jongjin-ah." Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Nado hyung. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menjitakku jika dia mendengar ucapan kita berdua." Jongjin tertawa pelan. Setelahnya dia mendengar nafas teratur dari namja manis yang dipeluknya ini. Ternyata Yesung tertidur. Mungkin karna terlalu lelah dengan hari ini. Wajah polos Yesung membuat senyum diwajah Jongjin terkembang.

"Jaljayo, hyungie."

* * *

"Aiss, kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan yeoja itu?" Umpat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya. Mata caramelnya menatap kertas kontrak yang harus dia jalani selama satu bulan. Tertulis dimana dia harus bermain dramus bersama yeoja dari satu agensinya, Seohyun SNSD.

Hembusan nafas lemah terdengar saat dirinya menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tidak ada bulan dan bintang. Hanya kegelapan yang nampak dimatanya. Matanya berubah sendu saat mengingat namja tercintanya yang pasti sekarang sedang sedih mendengar berita ini. Sudah sering namjanya itu tersakiti karna berita yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Entah dengan namja lain atau yeoja lain.

"Baby, mianhae. Aku menyakitimu lagi." Ucapnya lirih. Hanya hembusan angin yang dia dapat saat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju dorm Super Junior. Kakinya memilih untuk menuju lift karna ingin cepat sampai di dorm dan istirahat. Hari ini bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah tetapi mentalnya pun mengalami kelelahan yang memerlukan istirahat yang panjang.

TING

Kakinya keluar saat pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa menatap kedepan, kakinya melangkah menuju dorm Super Junior. Setelahnya dia memasukkan password dan setelah terbuka, keheningan lah yang menyambutnya. Matanya masih setia menatap kebawah, dia langsung menuju kamarnya yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Yesung, sang namjachingu.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal membuatnya menatap kedepan.

"Sungmin hyung, kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya saat menemukan Sungmin dengan piyama pinknya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Mau cerita segelas coklat hangat?" Tawar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun awalnya bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin. Tapi saat melihat senyum Sungmin yang membuatnya nyaman, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk. Keduanya langsung menuju meja makan. Kyuhyun langsung duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak pikirannya yang kacau. Sedangkan Sungmin membuat coklat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan magnaenya seperti ini.

TUK

"Minumlah agar kau bisa lebih tenang." Ucap Sungmin setelah meletakkan gelas berisi coklat hangat tersebut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Tampak senyum sedih diwajah tampannya yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Gomawo, Minnie hyung."

"Ne." Balas Sungmin. Dia sendiri memilih meminum coklat hangat dari gelasnya. Siapa tahu itu bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan menyusul sang namjachingu yang sudah duluan kealam mimpi.

"Wookie hyung sudah tidur?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan ada apa?" Sungmin mencoba memancing pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin setelah cairan berwarna coklat tersebut melewati tenggorokannya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks dan pikirannya mulai tenang. "Aku lelah, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Bukankah itu resiko kita sebagai publik figur." Ucap Sungmin sambil kembali meminum coklat hangat dari gelasnya.

"Kalau itu aku tahu hyung. Tapi aku lelah terhadap semua yang menghalangi kebahagianku bersama Yesung hyung." Ucap Kyu dengan nada lelah yang sangat kentara.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau sebetulnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Harus menjalani hubungan yang sudah bertahan selama hampir 7 tahun secara diam-diam. Bersikap sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng didepan kamera. Harus bersikap seperti tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus. Harus melakukan fanservice bersama member lain dan harus siap menanggung rasa cemburu dan sakit hati disaat yang bersamaan.

"Masalah dramus itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah frustasi.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghubungi Yesungie hyung. Entah kenapa handphonenya mati." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Kau sudah bertanya pada Jongjin?"

"Ne. Bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa Yesung hyung tidak mau berbicara denganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Memang setelah berita tersebut menyebar, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghubungi Yesung. Yesung seperti menghindar darinya dan dia tahu itu. Dia juga sadar penyebab Yesung bersikap seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah keapartemennya?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Tetapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganku dengan alasan lelah setelah tugas negaranya. Eomma bahkan memintaku mengerti karna beliau juga sudah mendengar berita tersebut." Matanya menjadi sendu saat mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Kalau sudah begitu, kau harus menunggu sampai Yesung hyung mau memaafkanmu. Kau kan tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Yesung hyung itu?"

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yesung hyung. Aku tidak ingin dia seperti ini. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitinya tapi aku ingin dia percaya padaku." Ucap Kyu lirih. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Kyu-ah, jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu tapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa Yesung hyung. Kau tahu kan kalau Yesung hyung orang yang sangat tidak suka dipaksa jadi sebaiknya kita menunggu waktu saja sampai Yesung hyung kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi sampai kapan, hyung?" Dengan nada lirih Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Yakinlah. Kalau kalian pasti akan kembali." Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongjin saat dilihatnya sang hyung sudah rapi. Kepalanya tertutup topi kupluk hitam. Jangan lupakan mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuh mungil nan rampingnya. Wajah manisnya tertutup dengan kacamata hitam serta syal berwarna merah.

"Hyung ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, Jongjin-ah." Jawab Yesung sambil merapikan syal yang digunakannya.

Jongjin mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa sang hyung hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Beberapa hari ini dia sengaja menghindar dari sang namjachingu. Jongjin yang tidak tega hanya bisa memberikan kabar seadanya pada Kyuhyun. Tentang apakah Yesung sudah makan atau bagaimana keadaannya setelah selesai menjalankan tugas negaranya. Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat bersalah jika mengetahui bahwa Yesung sakit.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat hyung, jangan terlalu sore karna ini akhir pekan jadi Mouse&Rabbit pasti akan ramai." Ingat Jongjin.

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu, Jongjin-ah." Pamit Yesung.

"Hati-hati, hyung." Balas Jongjin.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang sudah didalam mobil miliknya langsung bingung ingin pergi kemana. Tadinya dia berniat ingin mencari udara segar tapi dia bingung kemana. Salahkan otaknya yang terkadang tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar jika sudah menyangkut sang namjachingu.

"Bogoshipo, Kyunie~" Ucapnya lirih.

Tangannya meraih I-Phone putih yang beberapa hari ini sengaja dia matikan. Dia mencoba untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Bukan. Dia tidak benci Kyuhyun. Hanya saja dia perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ini semua. Dia butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki hatinya yang hancur akibat berita tersebut. Belum gosip tentang 2 orang tersebut.

TES

"Ais, kenapa aku menangis?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Perlahan dia menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan apartemen tempat dia tinggal. Entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin pergi ke SM. Siapa tahu dengan berjalan-jalan kesana dia bisa bertemu dengan member Super Junior lainnya. Jadi dia bisa mengetahui aktivitas member selama dia cuti untuk wajib militer.

Setelah hampir 45 menit perjalan, sampailah dia di SM. Mobilnya memasuki halaman parkir dan dia segera turun setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Kaki jenjangnya sengaja mengambil jalan samping karna dia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh fans yang menunggu di depan gedung.

"Mungkin mereka sedang latihan dance." Ucap Yesung. Kakinya langsung menuju ruang dance. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan menyanyi.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, kakinya menuju ruang tersebut. Pintu didepannya sedikit terbuka jadi dia melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Matanya membulat saat orang yang sangat dikenalnya ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Seohyun SNSD dan namjachingunya sendiri, Kyuhhyun.

Diruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Hatinya sakit saat melihat bagaimana keduanya bergandengan tangan. Dapat dia lihat wajah malu Seohyun. Karna Seohyun sendiri menghadap tepat kepintu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membelakangi pintu.

"Oppa, apakah kita harus latihan untuk adegan kiss nanti?" Tanya magnae SNSD tersebut dengan nada manja.

"Kenapa kita harus melatihnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Yesung dalam hati tersenyum karna secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Seohyun.

"Agar saat kita pentas nanti kita tidak akan merasa canggung." Jawab Seohyun malu-malu.

'_Aku mohon, jangan kau terima,Kyunie.' _Lirih Yesung dalam hatinya. Berharap bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menerimanya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mencobanya."

DEG

Yesung terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat Seohyun menutup matanya saat Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya. Yesung semakin sakit saat bibir keduanya bertemu dan menempel.

TES

Yesung tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Matanya terus menatap saat Seohyun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memegang kedua pipi Seohyun.

GREP

Tubuh Yesung langsung terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang orang tersebut saat kepalanya merasakan sentuhan yang sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar dia terisak.

"Menangislah, hyung." Ucap orang tersebut. Tangan kekarnya masih setia mengusap punggung Yesung.

"Siwon-ah... hiks... hiks... sakit!" Ucap Yesung sambil terisak. Tangannya menggengam erat jaket yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Hyungie~" Panggil Siwon lirih. Hatinya semakin sakit saat melihat Yesung seperti ini.

Awalnya dia ingin menuju ruang dance untuk bertemu dengan member yang lain. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yesung yang terdiam di sebuah ruangan yang dia ketahui sebagai ruangan tempat latihan menyanyi. Kakinya mendekati Yesung dan matanya membulat saat melihat Yesung meneteskan air mata. Dia langsung mengerti saat matanya menatap apa yang ditatap Yesung. Dia yang kaget langsung memeluk Yesung.

"Wae? Kenapa harus yeoja itu? Apa tidak ada yeoja lain yang bisa menjadi pasangannya?" Yesung kembali mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi kendala di hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, hyung." Yesung mengangguk. Dia hanya menurut saat Siwon membawanya pergi dengan dirinya masih dipelukan namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku harap oppa akan terbiasa walaupun kita baru kali ini latihan seperti ini."

"Hmm." Balas Kyuhyun. Entahlah. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda saat mencium yeoja didepannya ini.

Mungkin karna dia bukan mencium Yesung. Biasanya dia akan merasa tenang dan nyaman saat berciuman dengan namja manis tersebut. Dia akan membuat bibir mungil Yesung bengkak dan merah sesaat setelah dia menciumnya. Entah kenapa bibir Yesung terasa seperti candu baginya. Manis dan sangat memabukkan. Dia jadi tersenyum jika mengingat wajah merona namjanya setelah dia menciumnya.

Tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih jika mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menghubungi namja manisnya tersebut. Hatinya sakit jika mengingat bahwa Yesung sengaja menghindarinya. Dia sadar kalau kejadian kali ini adalah kesalahannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa , apa kau ingin makan siang bersama?" Tawar Seohyun. Kyuhyun langsung kembali sadar saat mendengar tawaran Seohyun.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Keduanya langsung melangkah menuju kantin yang ada digedung SM tersebut.

Tanpa sadar tangan Seohyun merangkul manja lengan kekar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya melamun tidak sadar bahwa keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Keduanya langsung mencari tempat kosong saat sudah sampai di kantin.

"Oppa, dimana kita akan duduk? Eh, itu bukannya Yesung oppa dan Siwon oppa?" Ucapan Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Mana?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekitar kantin.

"Itu-" Tunjuk Seohyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Seohyun dan matanya membulat saat dilihatnya Yesung sedang duduk berdua bersama Siwon. Terlihat Siwon yang menatap Yesung lembut dan itu berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit.

"Baby?" Ucapnya lirih.

"Eoh? Kau bilang sesuatu,oppa?" Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Apa gosip itu benar ya?"

"Gosip apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang bilang kalau Siwon oppa menyukai Yesung oppa. Keduanya juga menjalin hubungan yang serius." Ucap Seohyun. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius saat mendengar ucapan Seohyun.

"Seohyun-ah, kau cari lah tempat duduk. Aku mau menghampiri Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung."

Walaupun bingung, Seohyun pergi mencari tempat kosong. Sementara Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati meja Yesung dan Siwon. Langkahnya perlahan terhenti saat mendengar isak tangis Yesung.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Berhentilah menangis!"

"Hiks... hiks... ini sakit, Siwonnie. Hatiku bahkan tidak sesakit ini saat Kyuhyun melakukan kiss scene di dramus The Three Musketter."

"Uljima, hyung. Bukankah ini juga mereka lakukan untuk latihan agar nantinya mereka tidak canggung saat dipanggung."

"Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmatinya walaupun itu hanya sekedar latihan?"

DEG

"Kau melihatku tadi, hyung?"

Yesung dan Siwon langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Keduanya menemukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana. Wajah Yesung kembali sedih saat matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Bayangan kejadian tadi terlintas diotaknya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang kebetulan menggemnya. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit saat melihat Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"Hyung, jawab aku. Apa tadi kau melihat saat aku dan Seohyun latihan ciuman?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Kalau iya, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Kyu?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar nada datar Yesung. Tidak ada nada lembut seperti biasa. Tidak ada senyum manis seperti biasa. Yang ada hanya wajah datar yang sirat akan kecewa dan terluka.

"Hyung, itu tadi hanya latihan. Kami melakukannya agar-"

"Saat pertunjukkan nanti kalian tidak canggung. Aku mengerti Kyu jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, Kyu." Potong Yesung dingin. Siwon hanya diam karna dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Siwon-ah, terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Maaf mengganggu waktu latihanmu." Ucap Yesung. Yesung berdiri kemudian merapikan mantelnya dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Eh, ne hyung. Sama-sama. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Siwon sambil berdiri juga.

GREP

"Berapa lama kau menangis, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung melewatinya. Hatinya sakit saat melihat mata Yesung yang membengkak. Sepertinya namja manis itu terlalu lama menangis.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyu. Aku ingin pulang dan ini bukan urusanmu." Masih dengan nada dingin, Yesung menjawab tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung-"

"Kyu, lepaskan Yesung hyung. Kalian bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Tidak enak dilihat orang seperti ini." Peringat Siwon. Ketiganya langsung menatap seisi kantin karna sekarang mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan keapartmenmu, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Yesung.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Siwon hanya bisa menepuk bahu magnaenya tersebut untuk menyemangatinya.

* * *

Ternyata ucapan Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Setelah latihan, dia langsung menuju apartemen Yesung. Tapi sayangnya dia menemukan apartemen tersebut kosong. Setelah menghubungi Jongjin, dia langsung menuju Mouse&Rabbit. Hatinya gelisah saat mengetahui bahwa Yesung mungkin tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya. Ditambah malam ini hujan sedang mengguyur kota Seoul dengan cukup deras.

Akhirnya mobilnya sampai di Mouse&Rabbit. Dia tidak langsung turun karna keadaan cafe masih cukup ramai. Jadi dia memilih untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Sekaligus untuk menenangkan hatinya dan menyiapkan kata yang tepat jika Yesung mau bertemu dengannya. Senyum lembut terlihat diwajah tampannya saat matanya menangkap sosok namjanya sedang melayani pelanggan dengan senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Bogoshipo, baby." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya sendu jika mengingat wajah namjanya tadi.

Tampaknya hujan semakin deras mengguyur Seoul. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mulai merasa lelah dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Mouse&Rabbit sudah mulai sepi oleh pengunjung. Tampak dari berkurangnya antrian serta beberapa pegawai mulai merapikan cafe. Setelah dilihatnya hanya tinggal Yesung dan Jongjin yang tersisa di cafe, Kyuhyun menerobos hujan untuk menemui Yesung.

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung yang tadinya mau mengunci pintu cafe terhenti saat terdengar suara orang yang sangat dicintainya. Jongjin sendiri memilih diam karna dia sendiri bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Bisakah?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Tidak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang butuh istirahat dan kedinginan.

"Aku tidak mau. Sebaiknya kau latihan agar ciumanmu dengan Seohyun tidak canggung saat pertunjukkan nanti." Hati Yesung sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Jongjin hanya pasrah saat sang hyung mulai bersikap keras kepala.

"Hyung, aku mohon." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalah kalian." Ucap Jongjin bijak.

"Ani. Aku tidak mau. Sebaiknya kau pulang Kyu. Jongjin, aku akan menginap di cafe malam ini." Putus Yesung mutlak. Jongjin yang mengetahui bahwa sang hyung tidak ingin ditolak akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang hyung. Kau berhati-hatilah." Ucap Jongjin. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Setelah memberi tepukan dibahu Kyuhyun, Jongjin menuju mobilnya dan pulang menuju apartemen. Yesung langsung berniat masuk sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Baby, aku mohon. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan masalah ini." Pinta Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku baru sadar bahwa hubungan kita tidak bisa berlanjut jika sudah seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, baby?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia terkejut mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Selama ini fans hanya ingin kau bersama Sungmin. Atau member yang lain. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau milikku." Ucap Yesung sedih.

"Baby, apa pun kata fans, aku tetap milikmu dan kau juga milikku. Jadi jangan dengarkan mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan saat berita ini muncul, mereka lebih memikirkan perasaan Sungmin daripada aku. Padahal kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Baby-"

"Bahkan kita sering melakukan fanservice tetapi mereka hanya menilai hubungan kita sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" Tanya Yesung. Akhirnya dia menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat pancaran mata Yesung. Kecewa dan terluka.

"Aku bahkan harus berakting saat bakcstage SMTOWN saat kau dan Seohyun akan melakukan duet. Aku bahkan harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kalian pasangan yang sangat cocok." Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya lagi.

Akhirnya apa yang selama ini dia tahan, dia keluarkan semua. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih diam karna dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat namjanya seperti ini.

"Saat itu, kau dan Seohyun harus berakting layaknya kekasih. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa diam dan melihat itu semua. Bahkan fans hanya memikirkan perasaan Sungmin saat itu. Bukan aku."

"Apa karna kau dan Sungmin sekamar jadi perasaan Sungmin lebih penting daripada aku?"

"Baby-"

"Kau bahkan saat itu tidak mendekatiku sesaat setelah melakukan duet."

TES

Akhirnya air mata Yesung tumpah juga. Mati-matian dia menahan agar tidak menangis di depan namja tampan tersebut tetapi hatinya sudah terlalu sakit jika mengingat semua.

"Bahkan kau dan Sungmin pernah tertangkap kamera fans sedang berciuman. Fans menganggap bahwa Sungmin lebih cocok denganmu daripada aku. Kita berdua hanya dianggap sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng. Jadi aku sudah memikirkan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu, baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa takut saat melihat Yesung.

"Aku akan mewujudkan harapan fans Kyu. Aku akan melepasmu dan kau bisa mendekati namja yang sesuai dengan harapan mereka."

DEG

"Aku tidak mau, baby. Namja yang aku inginkan hanya kau bukan Sungmin hyung atau yang lain. Aku tidak mau." Pinta Kyuhyun sedih.

"Tidak Kyu, ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati fans terutama hatiku, Kyu." Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Tapi baby-"

"Pulanglah Kyu, istirahatlah. Kau membutuhkannya. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku." Ucap Yesung. setelah mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, Yesung masuk kembali kedalam cafe. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kosong ke depan.

"Baby!" Ucapnya lirih.

**END**

* * *

**Annyeong~**

**Saya tahu, saya ini penulis yang sangat plin plan...**

**Belum selesai ff yang lain malah publish ff yang lain...**

**belum lagi ending ff ini sangat gaje...**

**Mianhae...**

**Ini adalah bentuk curhatan saya saat berita dramus Kyu oppa muncul..**

**Entah kenapa saya malah kepikiran Yesung oppa bukan yang lain...**

**Dan tada~ jadilah ff ini...**

**Untuk 2 ff sebelumnya, sedang dalam proses pengerjaan jadi doakan saya semoga cepat selesai...**

**Karna beberapa hari kemarin saya sibuk mengurus skripsi dan skripsi saya udah di ACC sang dosen pembimbing jadilah saya bisa mengetik bebas...**

**Hehehehehehehe...**

**Saya tidak bermaksud membash siapa pun tapi ini adalah salah satu bentuk ekspresi saya tentang dramus tersebut...**

**Jika ada yang merasa keberatan, saya minta maaf dan tetap saya tidak akan menerima bash atau apa pun itu namanya...**

**Untuk masalah couple, tidak perduli official atau non official tetapi yang namanya harapan, tidak bisa disalahkan juga...**

**Tetaplah pada pilihan anda dan jangan mengganggu pilihan orang lain...**

**Baiklah, kayaknya curhat saya kepanjangan...**

**So mind to review...**


End file.
